


ETRG

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Bad guys being problematic, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Movie References, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Pre-Series, Real Life Issues, Recreational Drug Use, Series Based, Toxic Relationships, War, dealing with death, paid prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: This was their story, before their deaths.





	ETRG

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bringing this back! I hope you all enjoy reading this!

The sky was overcast that late afternoon. The early autumn air was cool as the sun began it's descent downward. The clouds were pink tinted around the edges, and parts of the sky were a deep orange. This is when their mother let them play, correction, allowed Celena to play outside. Encia had to get salve to protect her daughter’s delicate skin from the sun. The young girl would break out into patches of red on her shoulders and arms. Celena ran through the door, with her older brother in tow. She wanted to go to the fields and pick wildflowers, she wanted to go to the stream and look for lizards and wade through. The last bits of summer were nearly gone and the plains were dangerous when the sun was low and bright. 

She ran barefoot across the field, ignoring the pricks of grass and hard straw that sprouted in places. She quickly ducked down and crawled through the tall grass and covered her mouth. 

“Celena?” Allen called out. 

She remained quiet, circling around him with keen eyes. She was able to sneak up and around him, jump out and spook her brother. “RAWR!” She jumped up and grabbed him by the belt. 

Allen stumbled and laughed. “Celena you’re as bad as the barn cat!” he scolded. 

She meowed in response and ran off again. She stopped to collect flowers that hid themselves amongst the tall grass. Where the grass was shorter was always ‘too far’ for her to go. Like most of the rules she disregarded this one as well. 

Allen had followed close behind her, just to keep his eyes on her. He’d been scolded too many times when he let her out of his sight. It was easier for him to follow her past their restricted area, than to lose his sister. The degrees of scolding tended to be much different. 

Celena counted the flowers she’d picked, then threw them up into the air. Pretending to dance amongst the few flowers that fell around her. She gathered them up again and gave them to Allen when he was again close. “I’m going to the stream!” She yelled out. 

He sighed in response. “Alright, I’m coming.” A shadow cast over him. 

She wanted to lose him, the stream was dense with trees, and was low enough and ran close enough to the house that he didn't need to watch her. So she took her hair from her ponytail and bunched up her dress and tied it off. If she could keep it from getting muddy or wet, their mom wouldn't know she was in the water again. 

She walked across the rocks, slipping her toes into the cool water and giggled. She splashed a little, unable to help the impulse. Carefully she’d go through rocks, brush the bugs from them and pile them into one hand. Finally she sat down on the bank at the water’s edge and watched the water rush over her toes. Tossing the rocks she’d collected to watch insects scatter. 

Allen hadn't shown up yet. 

That had made her smile, he was probably just down the stream a bit out of her sight. But close enough to get her if their mother came close. She looked up from her toes and across the stream. 

“Hello little one,” said the tall man, his face was soft and attractive, even to the little girl who considered her father the most handsome man in her life. 

“Hi,” she said, forgetting her manners. She smiled and stood up. “I found a really cool rock do you want to see?” Celena asked. 

He had his boots off and to the side. “May I?” he asked, and barefoot he crossed the water. 

She giggled at the sight. “You’re funny.” 

She held up the stone, the light purple color reflected off the bit of light that peaked through the light. It had hues of blue and light green. 

“It’s very beautiful.” He smiled and crouched down. His amber eyes were thin and heavily lashed. His cheekbones were sharp and he had dark blue black hair brushed to the side. His outfit was a long black coat that was damp at the hem thanks to the water.

She smiled. “You keep it, they are common here, I have a lot.” She pushed it into his hand.

“Thank you little one, is your name Celena?” he asked. 

“Yep! Celena Shezar!” She looked up at him with awe. “I’m five years old, how do you know my name?” 

“Your father told me,” he replied. “I know you haven’t seen him in some time right? Would you like to?”

She excitedly nodded her head.

“Celena, I have some very nice people I’d like you to meet.” He took her hands and held them. “Would your mommy mind if you came and met my friends?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “No, but I need to tell my brother.” She looked back, still not seeing him.

“I’ve already talked to him, little boy named Allen right?” he asked. “He is with my friends as well, I wanted you both to meet with them.” 

“Ok,” she said and stood up. She pulled her hair-tie from her dress and smoothed it out. She wanted to look good and be polite or they’d tell her mother. 

The man hoisted her up in his arms, carrying her on his hip.

She looked over her shoulder as the manor began to get smaller, and the greater the weird pit in her stomach grew. They walked for a little while before she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: Chapter 1. We meet our victims


End file.
